Chapter 4/Gallery
Final Space S1 E4 1.png|Six minutes of Oxygen Left. Gary spots a cookie Final Space S1 E4 2.png|Gary seriously considers eating it, even thoug opening his helmet will get him killed Final Space S1 E4 3.png|But ultimately decides not to. Final Space S1 E4 4.png|Main story: Quinn is still in the transporter, calling for help. Final Space S1 E4 5.png|Gary plans to rescue her. Final Space S1 E4 6.png|He is still convinced he’s the captain, and thus the only one qualified to save Quinn. Final Space S1 E4 7.png|KVN almost causes Gary to suffocate on a breath mind, but gets it out of Gary’s mouth in time. Final Space S1 E4 8.png|Quinn ejects from the damaged transporter, and Gary is there to meet her. Final Space S1 E4 9.png|Rescue, successful Final Space S1 E4 10.png|To Gary’s dismay, Quinn doesn’t remember him. Final Space S1 E4 11.png|And she didn’t get any of his messages either. Gary is heartbroken. Final Space S1 E4 12.png|He still records another message for her, to express his feelings. Final Space S1 E4 13.png|She does know everybody else on the Galaxy One. Final Space S1 E4 14.png|The Galaxy One receives a hostile signal Final Space S1 E4 15.png|The ship is remotely taken over by the Infinity Guard. Final Space S1 E4 16.png|The power reactor is drained. Final Space S1 E4 17.png|Quinn tells the others the Infinity Guard is after her. Final Space S1 E4 18.png|Gary’s remarks result in several smacks to the face. Final Space S1 E4 19.png|H.U.E. suggests harnessing the solar rays from a nearby star to restart the ship. Final Space S1 E4 20.png|Gary insists he should be the one to do so, but is not exactly off to a good start. Final Space S1 E4 21.png|Gary and Mooncake head outside with a VX-1 light-matter pump Final Space S1 E4 22.png|And set a course for the dying star. Final Space S1 E4 23.png|The star is orbited by a graveyard of destroyed ships. Including the Scarlet Lance and its fleet. Final Space S1 E4 24.png|Something catches Mooncakes attention. Final Space S1 E4 25.png|While Mooncake investigates the blue light, Gary gets to work. Final Space S1 E4 26.png|The S.A.M.E.S. break into the bridge. Final Space S1 E4 27.png|H.U.E. is also taken over. The heroes are cornered. Final Space S1 E4 28.png|The Lord Commander checks on Little Cato in his cell Final Space S1 E4 29.png|Little Cato insults him, and is punished by Viro. Final Space S1 E4 30.png|There is a chip underneath Little Cato’s plate. Final Space S1 E4 31.png|Avocato, Quinn and KVN have to abandon the bridge. Someone will have to reset H.U.E. Final Space S1 E4 32.png|And while Quinn and Avocato argue who should do it, KVN takes charge. Final Space S1 E4 33.png|Mooncake finds the source of the light. Final Space S1 E4 34.png|It’s the log, and it’s last entry is about Mooncake. Final Space S1 E4 35.png|And how the Scarlet Lance was destroyed by the Lord Commander when he came to claim Mooncake. Final Space S1 E4 36.png|Then a hologram of Nightfall appears. She claims death follows Mooncake everywhere. Final Space S1 E4 37.png|H.U.E. can no longer help Gary. Final Space S1 E4 38.png|Then Gary has a vision. Final Space S1 E4 39.png|He sees his childhood Final Space S1 E4 40.png|And the good times he had with his dad. Final Space S1 E4 41.png|But also the sad times. Final Space S1 E4 42.png|KVN reaches H.U.E.’s systems. Final Space S1 E4 43.png|And prepares to use the chip Nightfall gave him. Final Space S1 E4 44.png|H.U.E. tries to resist. Final Space S1 E4 45.png|Quinn cheers KVN on. But he has to hurry, the S.A.M.E.S. are too much to handle. Final Space S1 E4 46.png|With great effort, KVN installs the chip. Final Space S1 E4 47.png|KVN is battered, but the ship and everyone on it are saved. Final Space S1 E4 48.png|But the danger is not over yet; an Imperium Cruiser is almost here. Final Space S1 E4 49.png|And Gary is still trapped in the vision, now reliving the day his dad left on his last mission. Final Space S1 E4 50.png|He never came back. Final Space S1 E4 51.png|Gary is burning up. Final Space S1 E4 52.png|Mooncake tries to help Final Space S1 E4 53.png|He flees with Gary as the star goes supernova Final Space S1 E4 54.png|They make it. Final Space S1 E4 55.png|The Galaxy One lightfolds. Final Space S1 E4 56.png|And the Imperium Cruiser is destroyed. Final Space S1 E4 57.png| Zetakron Alpha. Final Space S1 E4 58.png|Little Cato uses a chip and the computer to send an SOS Final Space S1 E4 59.png|Gary doesn’t believe KVN saved the day. Final Space S1 E4 60.png|Quinn finally remembers Gary Category:Episode Galleries